Daeva Returns
by Dweia
Summary: Dweia's windows see all. But can they say what shouldn't be there?!?!?!
1. Returning fears

This is one of my first fics hope you like it! By the way.Unfortunately I don't own Althalus or Emerald or any of the characters from the original book *sigh* (wish I did!!) Ok so here we go! Oh P.S. please excuse any awful punctuation!  
  
Arya Andine had finally had a chance to have a reunion for all her friends. It had been nearly 20 years since she and Aryo Eliar had seen anyone. The land had been peaceful since Daeva and Nahgharash were sent into Nowhere and Nowhen. Of course, there where 2 people missing from the group. Nobody ever knew where Emmy and Althalus had disappeared to. As Andine glanced around the people sitting in the chamber she had begun to wonder at how much they had all changed. Gher had grown into an adult, and because of Althalus had turned into a famous thief. Bheid had become the highly respected leader of the grey robes and had married Leitha. Leitha had finally stopped thinking of herself as a mind leech and now called herself a telepath. As the Arya glanced around she thought of Eliar as the only person who hadn't changed much. Except for eating less and growing a beard he was still the same person. Even Andine realized that she was no longer a spoiled brat but a gentler person. Gher began to speak, "We haven't said much about what happened. I think though that Daeva wasn't defeated." He paused for dramatic effect. Listening to a few gasps he continued on, thinking to himself about how Althalus had taught him well. "If Emmy could use the doors, which she probably could, couldn't Daeva have closed the door between Nahgharash and Nowhere? I thought he might have put up and illusion that made it seem he was gone." Bheid looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Gher you might just have had another genius moment. The only person who might be able to tell if Nahgharash is gone is Emmy and her windows. I have never been able to feel Emmy and Althalus like we used to be able to." Leitha added, "Even I can no longer sense their thoughts, and my touch with them would be slightly stronger using my gift."  
  
Andine started to look worried and Eliar put his arm around her shoulders. "Is there any way to talk to Emmy anymore?" Andine asked with tears in her eyes. Eliar glanced at Gher, "Is there anything you can think of? You were always able to think of something before." "Thanks for the pressure Eliar but yes there is something I thought of and it isn't reassuring. I remember Althalus telling us about the vision he had of Dweia calling him to her when he first came to the House. He told me that she said he could never come back I think." Leitha answered, "I remember that as well. It was one of the stories Daddy told us about the trip to the house to steal the book." "Wait a minute though," said Bheid, "As Althalus would say, 'Emmy likes to meddle.' She could never truly leave forever. She would always at least check on us every once in a while. I think all we have to do is call her and she might just come." "Wow Bheid, you might have just found a hole in one of Gher's ideas. Amazing," remarked Leitha. "Well we might as well try it right? If we can't talk to her we might just have to travel to Nahgharash." Eliar then looked around and said, "Hey Emmy and Althalus could you come here for a little while? We sort of need to talk to you." Andine glared slightly at Eliar, "That isn't how it's done!" she hissed. "Oh great and powerful Goddess Dweia and thine almighty consort Althalus master of the book of Deiwos, we beseech thee to come done from thy great place of rest to settle matters here on the mortal world." Andine called this out in her powerful voice. A sleepy voice emerged from a wall, "What did you guys have to interrupt our sleep for? We almost never get any rest what with you lazy mortals calling on us." The last was said in a slightly amused voice. "Daddy!" cried out Leitha who looked over to the wall. There was a large image of Althalus on the wall. Bemusedly Althalus said, "Emmy this is rather fun." "Oh come down from there and speak to the children properly" These words came from Emmy herself who had shown up when Althalus appeared on the wall. "Emmy you look as beautiful as ever!" laughed Andine, "but I suppose you never really change do you?" Althalus finally stepped out of the wall and looked around the room. "It appears the children are all grown up doesn't it Emmy dear." "Why Daddy," remarked Leitha, "You're a grandpa now! Doesn't it make you feel so old?!" "Not really Leitha. A couple hundred thousand years does something to make time seem less important." "What do you need Andine? I thought I heard your voice particularly waking us up!" Emmy said a little peevishly. Althalus whispered into Andine's ear, "She's pregnant again" Andine rolled her eyes slightly, "Do you 2 have nothing better to do with your time?" Leitha glanced over at Bheid and Eliar, "It seems these 2 could take lessons from you Althalus. Bheid turned an interesting shade of pink. Leitha glanced over again, "Hmmm we'll call that one strawberry pink." Bheid blushed even darker. Emmy laughed, "Perhaps the children haven't grown up that much at Althalus!" Gher spoke up and told his idea about the illusion to Emmy. She thought speculatively for a moment before saying, "You could be right about that Gher!" Emmy spoke a word and in her hands appeared a golden book. It shimmered for a moment before turning into a knife which she handed to Eliar. "Find us a door to the House! We need to look at the windows. Eliar grasped a handle which no one else could see and opened a door into the House at the edge of the world. Emmy stepped through carefully, followed by everyone else Eliar closed the door and they headed towards the tower.  
  
Well here was the first chapter, please review! All criticism is welcome! You'll soon learn that I have a way with cliff hanger endings! A couple reviews please and before long chapter 2 will be up! 


	2. New people

Alright here comes chapter 2!! None of the characters or misc. items are mine, only the story idea. If they were mine I probably would not be writing this right now.  
  
Emmy walked up the stairs to the tower closely followed by everyone else. As she reached the top there was a blank wall in front of her. She created a door and stepped inside. On the table were 2 books one pure white and the other a shining gold. Looking out from the circular room were several windows. Emmy stepped up to one and the scene outside began to change and move. It slowly rested on what appeared to be a black darkness. Emmy frowned slightly and the blackness flickered showing a glimpse of a fiery hole where torment abounded. Emmy frowned again and turned back to the group, "It is still there. Somehow my brother must have managed to shut the door and then create and illusion outside the door. I can't understand however, how he did it. Logically, even though he is a god, he shouldn't have been able to create an illusion like that when he couldn't see it." Dweia sat down for a moment looking puzzled, (a goddess looking puzzled is rather strange, especially with Dweia).  
  
Gher looked thoughtful for a moment and Althalus began to protest, "Gher please don't try to explain whatever thought you are having. None of us except maybe Emmy could understand the explanation anyways. Emmy if we destroyed all of Daeva's side can he recruit more people? you said that depending on what time you finished my education that there would be different people who could read the knife. Is the same true with Daeva? Can he recruit more people even if he doesn't have the book?" "That is what I am trying to understand Althie," She responded, "I was wondering if he still had his book and maybe Ghend as well. I suppose that if he managed to close his door he could have pulled Ghend and the book back through as well before they fell into Nowhere and Nowhen."  
  
While this conversation was going on, in the background Andine was handing bits of food to Eliar without even realizing what she was doing. Eliar however, had noticed and not being particularly hungry was feeding the bits back to Andine with an amused expression on his face. Andine, who was totally engrossed in the conversation, was slowly munching on an apple which Eliar had just handed back to her. Leitha was watching with a smirk on her face and even Bheid was grinning. Emmy glanced over to see what the commotion was about, and smiled indulgently before turning everyone's attention back on the present situation. "So you're telling me we might have to deal with Ghend and manipulations of the past yet again." Althalus said with a pained expression on his face. "I'm telling you more than just that Althalus. If Daeva acquires some new followers, so are we." Emmy replied thoughtfully. Leitha looked startled and spoke up, "Why must we have new people here in the House? All of us are right here." "Leitha, during the whole episode, for lack of a better word, the two opposing sets of followers were mirrored people. Ghend and Althalus, Bheid and Argan, You and Koman, and so on. If Daeva finds people with different skills, we'll need people with those same skills. You will still be able to help us of course!" Emmy smiled wanly at the group who looked back at her with stunned looks on their faces. All of them except Althalus that is, he looked flabbergasted. "Even me Emmy?" He questioned. "We might need different people if Ghend died Althie but you will NEVER have to leave the House. None of you has to leave!" Emmy included everyone in a look around the room. "Now shall we find out what my brother is up to?" She asked. There were nods and stern faces all around the room as everyone bent to the task of helping good triumph over evil.  
  
Hey everybody! Hope this chapter works out ok! Thanks for the reviews everybody!! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had a lot to do with school starting soon! I should have chapter 3 up before too long I hope! Ta Ta 


End file.
